The Twilight Child Is Born!
by AuraUchiha
Summary: A wonderful world is about to come.. The child of twilight is born, The story begins..!


_The Twilight Child is Born_

In a small clan called Iriomote a child was born, this child was the baby of a powerful priestess, the child's father was from another clan. It was forbidden for two different clans to marry, or to have a child for that matter. But they didn't care they had a beautiful baby and her name was Aura…

"Arianna quick there are demons just beyond the village," a man said bursting through the door. "They must be after Aura," she said turning towards the child. "Hold them off as much as you can I'll be there in a minute," she said. Aura laid in a basket sleeping. "What do you plan on doing, Arianna," Yue asked. "I have to save Aura and I have to protect her," she said picking up Aura. "I understand, I will hold them off long enough so you can get to the river," Yue said walking out the door. "Thank you," Arianna went out the back door and headed for the river. Flames rose from the village. Arianna turned to look, Yue was fighting, then a demon jumped in and stabbed and killed him. "No," tiers fell down her face, Aura began to cry. Then a demon herd the crying! It started after them. Arianna quickly turned and ran fast towards the river, she bought a little time between her and the demons. Arianna kissed Aura softly on the head and placed the basket in the water. The demons finally caught up to them. Arianna pushed her off into the flowing part of the river, Aura floated safely down river. Arianna turned to face the millions of demons. Arianna knew she couldn't fight all of them, So she started to glow. White cat ears and a tail appeared on her. A big power source arose from her body. She held her hands straight at them and formed a sealing head sign with a golden metal star in the center of the sign. "A thousand year old seal," Arianna shouted! The demons froze in there tracks, all the millions of them were absorbed into the star! But this took ever ounce of her power, but she had just enough strength to throw the metal ringed star in the river, were they will remain for a thousand years. Arianna dead after that. Aura had been floating all night done stream, it was morning and finally she swept onto the shore. Aura started crying louder! A woman who was picking herbs herd her crying. She quickly rushed to were she herd the crying. She was surprised to see a baby in the water. She picked her up and took a closer look at her. The child had white hair and purple eyes. There was also a note with her. It read: Please take care of this child, Please she is very important to the world.. The Key of the Twilight should never fall into evil hands, Please take care of Aura… Arianna Uchiha. The woman gasped. She quickly ran to the clans leader. "Fugaku, Mikoto has found an infant in the river," a man said coming into the room. She approached him. "I found her in a basket on the shore, she might have come from a near by village," she explained. "Umm," He took the baby from her and looked into her eyes. Suddenly her eyes turned to ice blue, but there was something in her eyes. "Sharingan", he whispered. "What, but how, is she," Yashiro started. "That's right this is Yue's daughter, but her sharingan is blue, that must of come from her mother. Arianna was very powerful woman, and Yue had the traits of the Uchiha clan. Having the two bloods together as one, makes this child very powerful. The note let me see it," Fugaku asked? Mikoto gave him the note. "Key of the Twilight, in that case we need to take care of her and raise her as an Uchiha," he said. Fugaku gave Aura back to his wife. "I'm leaving her in your hands," He said. "But sir you already have two children to take care of, and she should be given to the Anbu Black Aops to be protected," Yashiro said. Fugaku laughed, "What do Anbu Black Aops now about taking care of a baby. Besides I couldn't think of anyone better to take care of Aura." Mikoto smiled and looked down at Aura. "Now Yashiro get a team together to go check out the Iriomote village," He commanded. Then they rushed off to see an awful site. The whole village was dead, the houses still smoking from the fire. "This is awful," Yashiro said. "You think there's anyone left alive," one man asked. "Umm, will do a full sweep of the village, beery all the dead and put flowers on the graves," Yashiro said. "What about priestess Arianna," The man asked. "She has to be burned so her power won't be stolen by anyone, now get going, find her," Yashiro said. "Yes sir," Ever one responded. They quickly took off to beery and find Arianna. A bon fire rose as Arianna was set on fire. "Yashiro, all the dead are berried and flowers have been set on ever grave," the man said. "Good job, Now lets return to the village," Yashiro said. Back at Mikoto's house.. She rocked her son Sasuke to sleep, Aura was already sleeping in a cradle in Sasuke's room. Itachi, another one of her sons, kept an eye on her. Then Mikoto got up and walked into the room and placed Sasuke into the cradle with Aura. She turned to Itachi and gently put her hand on his head, when she left the room Aura slightly turned over and barely touched Sasuke, she started to glow but only for a split second. Itachi's eyes closed slightly, having thoughts about her. A couple of years past.. Aura and Sasuke were a little older. Aura was 5 and Sasuke was 6, and Itachi 13. "Aura!". She turned around. "Sasuke," she responded. "It's time to go to shurken practice," he exclaimed. "Alright I'm coming," Aura said walking over to him. They started off to class. They walked quietly on the dirt road for a while. "Sasuke your awful quit, something wrong," Aura asked? "Uh, oh it's just my brother," he said. "Umm, did you two get into a fight," she asked? "No, he's just so strong, and I want to be just as strong as him, so I can protect you," Sasuke exclaimed. "Um, I'm sure you will, I bet you'll be even better then your brother," Aura said closing her eyes and smiling. Sasuke just blushed. They arrived at school and started training. "I will definitely catch up to my brother," Sasuke said throwing his shurken at a target. Aura looked over at Sasuke with her hands on her hips. "He's getting stronger ever day," Aura thought. Then she leaped up in the air and throw a couple of shurken at the target and hit every mark, then landed softly on the ground. A group of kids were watching them. "Amazing," one kid said. The teacher Iruka noticed Aura was advancing more quickly then the others. "She's got potential, I wouldn't expect anything less from an Uchiha. And Sasuke just as good," Iruka thought. "Alright kids I think will call it a day," he shouted. So Aura and Sasuke started back home. "Aw, my arms hurt," Sasuke said rubbing his arms. "Well you did go a little over board on training today," Aura said looking over at him. "I have to get better," Sasuke said softly. Aura looked to his face coarsely as if worried. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing," Sasuke said smiling at her. "That's the spirit," Aura said smiling. "Oh and don't forget, I'm going to be training right there beside you," She closed her eyes and smiled again. Sasuke just smiled back. Sasuke and Aura walked up the steps and into the house. "Welcome back," Mikoto said smiling. "Hello mother," Sasuke said sitting down at the table. "Are you two hungry," She asked? "Yes were starving," Aura said sitting down beside Sasuke. Then Itachi walked into the room. "Oh welcome home Itachi," Mikoto said. Itachi didn't say anything, he quietly pulled out a chair. Aura watched as he sat down beside her. "So how was shurken practice," Itachi asked? Aura was surprised to hear him speak, he had hardly ever spoke that much at the table. "It was great me and Aura both hit or marks, Iruka sensei was very impressed," Sasuke exclaimed. Itachi smiled and looked at Aura. Aura cutely smiles at him. Itachi smiled back. Then Mikoto and Fugaku sat down to eat to. Itachi got up and left out of the room. Aura watched him as he left the room. She wondered why, ever time that his mom and dad sat down, he would always leave. "I'm done," Sasuke said getting up to put his plate in the sink. "Ok I'm going to practice a little more," Sasuke said running out the door. "Uh wait, I'm going to," Aura said getting up and putting her plate up quickly and following Sasuke out the door. Ok just be in before dark, Mikoto shouted. "I guess they didn't her you," Fugaku said looking at her. "I guess not. They grow up so fast," She responded. "Ahh," Sasuke shouted as he throw his kunai at a tree. Aura was watching from behind, sitting on a rock kicking her fight slowly. "That was good, you got all the kunai in a row," Aura jumping off the rock. "Alright time for some serious training," Sasuke said turning to face Aura. Aura grinned. "Ha, now your talking," she said. "And.. go," Sasuke and Aura both jumped off into the trees. Aura came to a stop and carefully looked from behind the tree. "Now were are you," Aura thought. Sasuke heed behind a tree to, waiting for Aura to make a sound. "There," Aura jumped but Sasuke wasn't there! "What, were did he go," she said landing on the tree. Then Sasuke jumped out! Aura ducked and grabbed him by his arm, then Sasuke grabbed her by the arm. Then he pined her to the ground. "Man, you do that ever time. But I'm going to get you this time," She said smiling. She grabbed Sasuke and turned him over on his back and pinned him down. Aura smiled. Sasuke turned red. Aura backed off and sat down. Sasuke sat up. "Ok I think that's enough training, it's starting to get dark," he said. "Right," she said smiling. And over in the bushes watching them was Itachi, he turned around and walked back to the house. Then Aura and Sasuke walked in. They were dirty and bet up. "Well I'm guessing you to were training really hard," Mikoto said. "I'm so tired," Aura said dragging her feet. "Well you to go get cleaned up and get ready for bed." Sasuke walked off to the back. "Uh, Mrs. Mikoto can I talk to you," Aura asked. "Yes of course," She said sitting down. "I kind of want to now a little bit, about my mother," she asked? "Ok, well you mother was very kind, she was known as the most powerful priestess of her time, demons feared her," she explained. Aura raised her head slightly in amazement. "You have your mother's eyes," Mikoto said. "Uhh did you now her," Aura asked? "Yes, She was very found of your father, Yue Uchiha," she exclaimed. "My dad was an Uchiha," she gasped. "Yes," she responded. "Uh so does that mean I'm related to Sasuke," Aura asked? "No no, not at all, but you are an Uchiha, but your different then us, your special you have the gift of the blue sharingan," Mikoto said. "How so," Aura asked. "Well your mother called you the Key of the Twilight, which is the key to the world," she said. "So I'm the key of the twilight, a key to the world," Aura thought. "Like your mother, you are a priestess, and I have a feeling you and Sasuke are destined to get married to each other," she said smiling. "Uh get married, I think it's a little to soon to be thinking like that, Mrs. Mikoto," Aura said blushing and waving her hands. "Well I'm going to go clean up and go to sleep," Aura said leaving the room. She got into bed, but she tossed and turned thinking about what Mrs. Mikoto said. "Uh, it's no use, I can't get to sleep," she said. She tossed the covers aside and got up and went outside to look at the moon. "The Key of the Twilight, What exactly is that," she thought. "Aura," a voice said. She turned around. "Oh Sasuke it's you," she said watchihg him sit down beside her. "What are you doing out here," he asked? "I couldn't get to sleep, so I thought coming out to look at the night sky would help," she said looking up at the stars. "So what did you and my mom talk about," he asked? "Oh, I asked about my mom, and she also told me something about the key of the Twilight," she explained. "What's that," he asked? "I think it's," Aura began. "What are you two doing out here." They quickly turned around. "Uh, I'm sorry Itachi, I couldn't get to sleep," she exclaimed. "And I was just worried about her, brother," he exclaimed. Itachi smiled. "Ok Well it's time for you two to get some sleep, you have shurken practice tomorrow," Itachi said walking off. "Oh ya," Aura said getting up. Sasuke got up and followed her. They went bake inside and went to sleep..

Uhh, shurken practice sure is tiring, and Sasuke just keeps getting better, he so amazing.. Oh what's this Itachi's getting in trouble, what's that look in his eye's, they've turned evil, darker, I've never seen a sharingan like that..

Next time: Anger Rises: A Clan Falls and a legend is born!


End file.
